A Matter Of Trust
by marehami
Summary: A series of one-shots exploring the relationship between our favorite "spirited" twins
1. Chapter 1

Hey fanfiction friends! So I want to try something kind of new with my writing. I want to write a series of one-shots based on one concept….Stan and Mabel bonding! I am sorry but I love these two sooo much! I really wish the show would have explored the parallels of their relationship, similar to what they did with Ford and Dipper (but that's what fanfiction is for after all)! I already have a couple of ideas, but I would also love input from you guys! This first one-shot is a scene that I really wanted to see in the show! I hope you guys like it, and as always reviews are always welcome!

It had been several hours since Dipper had gone to sleep, but Mabel still lay wide awake in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling of the attic. So much had happened that day, and all things considered she should be happy. She had been right about Grunkle Stan, he wasn't a bad guy, he did care for them, the universe hadn't been destroyed, and she had a brand new Grunkle to love. On the surface these were all good things, but still Mabel couldn't make peace with herself. Her mind was racing more than it had in a long time, it was all so much for her to take in, and Dipper being so infatuated with Grunkle Ford or "the Author" wasn't helping. Finally giving up on sleep, Mabel quietly got out of bed, put on her slippers, and headed out of the attic bedroom.

Downstairs Stan was having trouble trying to sleep with his thoughts. He had always imagined that tonight he would sleep better than he had slept in 30 years, but just the opposite was true. Every time he closed his eyes he felt the sting of that punch Ford had thrown him instead of a hug. Sure, he knew that the two of them had a lot of damage to repair, but he had hoped Ford would at least want to try, instead he had to face the very real reality that he may soon be back to the homeless drifter he used to be. Thinking about Ford was hard, but what was harder for Stan was thinking about the kids, who hadn't asked to be dragged into this. He tried closing his eyes again, but all he could see was the image of his young great niece being forced to make a very grown up decision. He saw the tears in her eyes as she looked at him as though she had never really seen him, and yet she had trusted him. He was shocked honestly, in the world he grew up in trust was something that was earned, and he sure as heck didn't feel like he had earned it. He continued thinking about trust, while looking at the ceiling of the room, when suddenly he heard a soft knock at the door. Stan's heart skipped a beat, was it Ford coming to apologize? Coming to thank him for everything? Coming to say that he wanted to go back to the way things were?

"Grunkle Stan, are you awake?" Stan was disappointed for a brief moment at hearing Mabel's voice, but his disappointment was quickly replaced with concern. "Everything alright pumpkin? Come on in," he said sitting up and turning on the bedside lamp. When Mabel crept into the room, Stan saw that there were tears streaming down her face. "Come here, sweetheart," Stan softly coaxed, motioning for her to sit next to him on the bed. Mabel did as she was asked, and sat beside her Grunkle, "I'm sorry Grunkle Stan….I know you said to never bother you while you are trying to sleep, but…I couldn't sleep…" Mabel choked out, while wiping her tears on the sleeves of her nightgown. Stan didn't know what to do, comforting children wasn't exactly his forte, but for Mabel he was determined to try.

"It's ok pumpkin, to be honest I couldn't sleep either, do you want to talk about it?" Stan said, as he somewhat awkwardly put an arm around her. Mabel nodded, looking up at Stan with those big brown eyes flooded with tears, "Please don't be mad, but….I don't know if I did the right thing back there….I mean I'm glad Grunkle Ford is safe, but he hit you…..and he's going to change everything! Dipper couldn't stop talking about him before bed, and I'm scared Grunkle Stan! I don't want things to change, and for Dipper and I to grow up hating each other…..Grunkle Stan did I do the right thing?" Mabel's voice was pleading and cracking wildly.

"Shhh….it's ok pumpkin…..it's all going to be ok," Stan said as he instinctively pulled her into a tight embrace, not ever wanting to let her go, wanting more than anything to keep her safe. "How do you know?" Mabel asked him, as she cried into his night-shirt. Stan thought for a moment. The girl had a point, he didn't know, in fact right now things seemed farther from ok than they had even been. After a while of silence he finally spoke, "Mabel, tonight you told me that you trusted me, you had every reason on this earth to not trust me, but you did….do you still trust me?" he asked, he was honestly worried about what the answer would be.

Mabel was quiet for what felt like an eternity, finally she spoke "of course I trust you….I'll always trust you Grunkle Stan," she said nuzzling into his chest. Stan held her tighter, "Why? I have to know Mabel, after all I've done, all my lies, all my deceit, why would you still trust me?" The curiosity was too much for him to bear.

Mabel thought for a long moment, and then finally spoke, "you've taken care of us all summer, you've made sure we've been fed and cared for, you take care of us when we are sick, and I know even though you don't say so you love us, and I figure someone like that could never be a bad guy," she finished. Stan didn't know what to say, he didn't understand how he hadn't corrupted her these past few months. She still had such a naïve and innocent view of good and evil, and he could only pray that she kept that innocent, because the reality is she was the only one left with even a little bit of faith in him, and he needed that faith desperately. Stan couldn't help, but feel guilty. Mabel had come needing him, but he was the one who needed her.

He sniffed back some tears before he spoke again, "Then I need you to trust that everything will be ok. Dipper is just caught up in the excitement, he will be back to himself in a few days, and together we will work through this change ok pumpkin?" He said forcing an encouraging smile. Mabel allowed a few more tears to fall, but eventually smiled back and let out a quiet "ok".

"That's my girl," Stan said giving her nose a slight poke, which made Mabel smile as well as yawn. "It's late now kid, you think you can make it to sleep?" Stan asked. Mabel looked down at her feet, and then asked so quietly Stan could hardly hear her, "Grunkle Stan, could I sleep with you tonight?" she seemed ashamed to ask. Stan was surprised, but not at all angry. In fact he was secretly relieved. He needed her like she needed him. "Ok sweetie, but no snoring," he said jokingly.

She smiled as she crawled under the covers beside Stan, she allowed herself to huddle close to him. "Goodnight Grunkle Stan….I love you" she said as she drifted off to sleep. Stan looked down on his sleeping niece, and realized that even if Ford didn't care about all he had done for him someone did, and for this moment that was enough to keep him going, "love you too pumpkin" he said allowing sleep to overtake him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey fanfic friends! I hope you are all doing well! Here is the new installment of my series of my Stan and Mabel one-shots. I confess I am running low on ideas, so I would love some input from you guys! Writing these fics makes me happy, and keeps me calm (and with finals week coming up I need all the stress relief I can handle). Either private message me or include any ideas you guys have in your wonderful reviews, and I will try to make your ideas come to life! Now, enough of my blabbing, let's get this show on the road!

"Dipper, you promised," Mabel's voice pleaded. It had been a few days since Grunkle Ford had come out of the portal, and despite what Stan said about Dipper getting over it, just the opposite had been true. Dipper now wanted to spend _all_ his time with Grunkle Ford, even if it meant blowing off his sister to do so.

"I know Mabel, but Grunkle Ford really needs me to help in the lab today. I promise we will do something together some other time," Dipper said. Before Mabel could respond Dipper was out the door, leaving her alone in the attic with nothing but Waddles and her thoughts. She wanted desperately to be happy that Dipper had found someone more "nerdy" to hang out with, but really it just made her feel stupid, and she hated feeling stupid. She knew she wasn't stupid, but sometimes being Dipper's twin sister she couldn't help, but feel lesser in comparison.

She lay on the rug in the center of the attic, while half-heartedly playing with Waddles, when she heard a knock. "Hey pumpkin, how's it hanging?" Stan said trying to sound cheerful. He had seen Dipper rush through the shop, and down to the basement. He had tried to stop him, but at the same time he didn't want Dipper to resent him too much, so he didn't push as hard as he should have. He knew that Dipper had made plans to do something with Mabel today, but when he saw Dipper head to the basement he knew that plan had gone south, so Stan wanted to try to do what he could to cheer his great niece up.

Mabel looked up at him, and tried her hardest to smile, but couldn't bring herself to look anything but miserable. Stan didn't know what to say or do. He wanted to make his niece happy, but he had no clue how to. He wasn't Dipper, and he didn't want Mabel to compare herself to him. He thought of Dipper and Ford, who were so similar that it was eerie. As angry as he was with Ford he knew that Ford was the type of person anyone would want to grow up to be, and who everyone would look up to. He didn't want Mabel to think that Dipper was to be compared to a smart, successful, scientist, while she was left being compared to the low-life, conman. She was better than that, and Stan knew it, He also knew that he had to do something to make Mabel smile. "How's about you and I head down to the diner for some grub? I'll even splurge and buy you pancakes!" Stan said with a hopeful smile. Mabel managed a small smile back and nodded.

Once they arrived at the diner Mabel was still being unusually quiet. Stan tried to engage her with jokes and snide remarks about the other customers, but Mabel wasn't having it. Finally she spoke up, "Grunkle Stan, do you think Dipper will grow up to hate me like Grunkle Ford hates you?".

Stan was slightly taken aback at the bluntness of the question, but Mabel did have a right to ask, especially with what had been going on these past few days. "I don't think so pumpkin, Dipper is more level headed than my dork brother, and he loves you something fierce, this is just a phase for him, By the time you munchkins head home everything will be back to normal," Stan said trying to sound convinced. Mabel only looked sadder thinking about going home, Stan decided that he should change the subject, "so...umm since Dipper is so busy right now, I was wondering if you would be interested in learning some manager techniques with me? You've shown that you have real potential as a boss, and with a little help you could be a regular CEO one day," Stan said. He didn't want Mabel to grow up to be a sneaky conman like him, but he did know business, and he figured if he taught her right she could use those skills plus her own to become something great.

"Really? so the world could see a return of boss Mabel?" She said, showing real excitement for the first time all day. Stan smiled and nodded, "how about you and I work as a team? We could be a regular dynamic duo out there. If you play your cards right, I may even let you lead a tour of your own," Stan said. Mabel hugged him tightly, squealing with delight. Stan smiled and returned the hug. "Shall we get to work madam boss?" Stan said gesturing towards the door. Mabel smiled and nodded as the two headed out together.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey fanfiction friends! I was looking for something to do tonight, and had an idea for a chapter in my "Matter of Trust" series! I was thinking about the awesomeness that was the finale, and while it was amazing in every way imaginable, I couldn't help but think there were some scenes that were missing! Here is one of them! Please let me know what you guys think! This is just a very short little scene idea, so I am sorry if it is significantly shorter than my other work.

The night had grown eerily quiet in the little shack that had become sanctuary. Outside the world was still plunged into a deep chaos. It was still bright outside, and the sounds of screams and despair filled the toxic air. Bill had created a nightmare, and all of Gravity Falls was affected.

On the floor of the shack lay the various residents who had been fortunate enough to take shelter. They lay huddled close to each other with a few sparse blankets scattered between them. Dipper was especially happy to be lying close to Wendy as they struggled to find some form of peace and comfort in the horror. Most of them were deep in a dreamless sleep, with the exception of a young girl in a ripped and torn sweater.

Mabel just couldn't get to sleep. Her emotions were still running high with everything, She had made the terrifying decision to leave the safety of her little world, and now in the darkness of night she wanted it back more than anything. She tossed and turned a few times trying to find her comfort, when suddenly she noticed a tall figure sitting slumped off to the side of the room,

Not having anything better to do she got up and walked towards it, soon recognizing the figure as her beloved Great Uncle. "Grunkle Stan….are you alright?" she asked taking a seat beside him. Stan looked down at the girl with a deep sadness in his eyes, "Why do you care?" he asked with a snark.

Mabel was taken aback, why wouldn't she care? This was her Grunkle Stan, of course she cared. "What do you mean Grunkle Stan….of course I care," she said firmly.

"Why though? I'm not Grunkle Ford. I'm not the mastermind who can get us out of this! I'm just a useless old man no one has any use for!" he shouted at his niece, trying to make her understand. He didn't realize it, but he was talking to someone who understood the feeling very well.

"I know how that feels Grunkle Stan….I don't know why this team has any use for me since they have Dipper. All I'm good for is a couple of laughs and sweaters, but you are good for a lot of things Grunkle Stan. You are brave and strong and tough and as mad as you are at Grunkle Ford right now you may be his only hope," Mabel said from the most sincere and earnest part of her heart. Stan gave a small smile, "Thanks kid…I appreciate it, but don't sell yourself so short. For what it's worth you are pretty amazing too. I mean you have more optimism in your little finger than most of us have in our whole bodies right now, and if that's not useful to us then I don't know what is."

Mabel smiled and gave her Grunkle a tight hug, "You know Grunkle Stan even though he doesn't say it I think Grunkle Ford is very lucky to have you as a brother," Mabel said. Stan smiled and returned the hug, "Dipper is lucky to have you too pumpkin. Now it's late, and like you said tomorrow is a big day. Why don't you go back over with the others and get some shut eye," Stan suggested.

"It's almost morning anyway Grunkle Stan, why don't we play a few quick games of cards to warm up our minds for battle?" she said with a grin. Stan grinned back at her, and the two of them played cards late into the darkest point of night.


End file.
